A New Kind Of Doctor
by write and read forever
Summary: There's a new Doctor, one that may just be the end of the Timelords. As Clara races to save the Timelords, and the new Doctor, she meets Rose,and they both race to save the timelords, both secretly hoping to see their Doctors, who they lost to regeneration and different worlds. The new Doctor tries to figure out what to do with the previous regenerations talking in her head. R&R!


**So I know this will probably be pretty bad, but if you have journeyed into clicking the title, then cheers to you! Thank you! I usually write for The Mortal Instruments, but I really love Doctor Who, so here we are! Thank you again, please review, tell me what you think! thanks!**

**Side note, this takes place after twelve, with Clara, because I just adore her! and some Rose Tyler, maybe?- Write and read forever**

Clara's POV

I watched the light consume him. Tears forced themselves out of my eyes. "Doctor!, Doctor no!" I cried, throwing myself towards the Tardis control center. He smiled at me, and then slowly closed his eyes. "Goodbye, impossible girl." He whispered, before changing. I held my hands in front of my face to shield my eyes from the light. Feeling like an eternity, the light stopped. Now in the former Doctors place stood a very short girl. I was short, but she was so much shorter. "Doctor?" I whispered, almost panicking. I had asked the Doctor if he had any female regenerations once, and he replied, "Not in my years, no."

The girl, The Doctor, now stood before me. The previous Doctor's coat hung loosely on the girl, so baggy and comfy looking, the shoes, the Doctor's heavy black boots looked like clown shoes on her. Looking at me she smiled. "Hello Clara." She smiled brighter, a smile reaching her big grey eyes. the smile faded as quick as it came, noticing her voice was higher than normal. "My voice, Oh Dear," her hands moved down her body, starting at her face. "Eyes, I have eyes, a nose, yes a nose, lips, oh quite plump for my taste, at least it's not those ears like I had in a previous regeneration. Well then, oh hair! I wonder?" she grabbed lifted a piece of her shoulder length hair, and inspected it. "Well isn't it the end of the worlds, I'm finally a ginger!" she smiled again. The quickly started to pat down the rest of her body, making sure everything was there. Her hands hit her chest, "No no, it can't be, I'm, I'm a girl?" her worried look said enough, she didn't know what to do.

"You know how to fly this right?" Clara nodded, the previous Doctor had showed her a bit, just how to keep it from crashing. "Okay, well I'll be right back, Clara, keep it straight, double aces" The small girl did a salute and ran out of the control room. "That must be the new one" Clara muttered, while pushing the buttons and flicking controls.

The Doctor's POV

Running to the room the Tardis had just made for me, I thought about Clara and how sad she looked. I immediately reached for my diary, where I write about journeys and things. I flipped back to one of my generations, the one that had an obsession with bow ties and fish fingers and custard. Odd things, I liked so long ago.

Take Clara somewhere with lots of flowers when she's sad, it helps.

I studied my old handwriting, I quite liked that generation of me. Then I opened to one of my other favorites, the pinstriped suit, white converse loving self.

Rose Tyler. Find her again. Whatever it takes.

Remembering the pink and yellow girl, I knew what I had to do. Closing the book and looking in the closet, I found a red half sleeve shirt and a black and white skirt, which had a long black line that went straight through the middle making two sections of fabric. One was full of horizontal lines, the other was striking zig zags. I took out my old red bowtie and tied it around my neck, slipped on the white converse, and threw on my long black and red coat overtop. Brushing my new red short hair, which was really straight and had a slope at the ends like Mrs. Bradey from the Bradey Bunch.

I left the room, pulling out my sonic, which was new too! It was all silver, but I wanted it to look like someone's else's, so I changed it to my ninth generations screwdriver. I found Clara and took over the Tardis, "Where are we going Doctor?" she smiled, crossing her arms. I smiled back,

To see the Bad Wolf.

**So what did you think?! if you liked it, follow my tumblr I post stuff about this and fanfiction follow at :**

**Theimpossible-clarapost**

**And instagram at:**

**Theimpossible_clara**

**Thanks! And review! –write and read forever.**


End file.
